This invention pertains to new insecticidal compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,926 issued to Van den Bos et al discloses 2-oxo-3-dialkoxyphosphoro-5-alkyl (or cycloalkyl of 5 to 7 carbons)-1,3,4-oxadiazolines as insecticidal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,951 issued to Rufenacht teaches derivatives of 1,3,4-thiadiazole as possessing insecticidal activity. CA 78:97560d teaches the synthesis of 2-oxo-3-dialkoxyphosphoro-5-alkyl-1,3,4-oxadiazolines.